


Omega Kisses

by WishingOnWinchesters



Category: alpha/beta/omega dynamics - Fandom, omegaverse - Fandom, superntaural
Genre: Alpha rut, Alpha! Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Castiel’s Heat, Castiel’s Omega Heat, Consensual Underage Sex, Dean’s Alpha Rut, Dean’s Rut, Heat/rut, Incest, Kisses, Love, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Castiel, Omega Heat, Omega Verse, Omega! Castiel, Romance, Rut, Rut/Heat, Rutting, Sibling Incest, Slight Underage! Dean, Soulmates, Step brothers Dean/Cas/Sam, Step dad John winchester, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage!Castiel, destiel step brothers, heat - Freeform, omega kisses, smooch smooch, sorta - Freeform, step brother dean/cas, step brothers destiel, step mom Anna (Supernatural), step mom Anna novak, underage!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingOnWinchesters/pseuds/WishingOnWinchesters
Summary: When John Winchester decides to marry Anna Novak his son Dean isn’t so keen on the idea, until he meets his new stepbrother Castiel.——————————————————————Fifteen year old Cas goes into heat while his parents are out, thankfully his older step brother Dean just happens to be a very helpfully Alpha.





	Omega Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel is 10 in the first chapter and Dean is 13 and had recently presented as an Alpha, that is when they first meet. In chapter two Cas is 12 and Dean is 15, this is when Cas presents as an Omega. Chapter 1 and 2 are joined in together on the first page. For the remaining chapters they are ages 14 for Cas and 17 for Dean. It’s a 3 year age gap. WARNING: If you dislike Underage Sex DoNt ReAd ! ! ! Those we do like that please continue: 
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

        “Alright boy’s, they should be here any minute! Is everybody ready?” John asked, fixing his tie in the mirror near the entry hall of their home. “Wait! I’m not dressed!” His eldest son, Dean, exclaimed. The thirteen year old had been passed out on the coach the whole time his brother and father had been getting ready, he still wore only his boxers and the shirt he had slept in. “Dammit, Dean! Got get ready, son.” John scolded, shooing the boy up the stairs to his room. Dean rushed into his closet pulling out his usual pair of jeans and a gray shirt. He paired with a red flannel and his Dad’s olds leather jacket that been passed down to him. It was a little big on him, but he loved it. The fact that John gave it to him made him feel special. He slipped into a pair of boots and ran down the stairs just in time to hear the doorbell ring.

 

        “John!” Anna, John’s girlfriend for the past eight months. Sam and Dean didn’t understand how they hadn’t met her son yet in all of that time, but Anna had explained that the kid was very shy. Today would be the day they would finally meet their future step brother. After John proposed to Anna they decided that the boys should finally meet her son. “Babe!” John smiled, pulling the red head into his arms revealing a small raven haired boy behind her. “Dean, Sam, this is my son, Castiel. Castiel these are John son, Dean and Sam.” Anna introduced them, pulling the boy closer by grabbing his hand. The boy blushed shyly and looked at his sneakers as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Castiel, or whatever she said his name was, looked nothing like his mom. Where she had dark hazel eyes his were bluer than the ocean, and their hair was a whole different story. Dean thought Cas, that’s what he had decided to call him, spelt nice. His scent was a mix of ocean breeze and daisies. “Dean you’re 13 and Sam is 8, Cas is 10 which is only a few years apart from both of you so expect you all to get along.” John spoke, a stern edge in his voice as if he was warning his son that they’d better be nice to his fiance’s son or else.

 

        The whole family decided to go out for dinner to get to know each other better, they went to some Mexican place called El Nepal. Dean gathered that Cas didn’t think it was that good seeing as he mostly just sat quietly and stared at his plate. He really was shy. Dean thought it was pretty good and he guessed Sammy did too since he basically swallowed the taco salad he ordered whole. Dean thought tacos and salads should never go together, tacos were awesome, but salads were evil. Anna and John discussed their plans for the wedding and when she and Castiel would move in while Sam tried to make conversation with Cas, he was also trying to drag Dean into said conversation. “So, Castiel, What do like to do for fun? Me and Dean like fishing’s Dad brings us to our Uncle Bobby’s cabin to fish on weekends sometimes. Right Dean?” The eight year old spoke. Dean looked up, a piece of food still hanging out of his mouth. “What?” He asked, having been too caught up in eating to hear what his brother had said. “Fishing.” Dame repeated. “Oh, yeah-yeah, fishing’s great.” Dean nodded, going back to eating his taco. “So what about you Castiel?” Sam asked again. The blue eyed kid looked up at the brothers, “U-um, I like to read and d-draw.” He stuttered. His voice was so soft Dean and Sam barely even heard him. “Oh! That’s cool. I like reading too, but our family isn’t so talented in the art department.” The youngest laughed. Cas smiled, his smile wasn’t adorable and contagious and soon the whole table was smiling. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

        Soon after the wedding Anna and John thought it was finally time for the new members of their family to move in. It was decided that Anna would obviously share the master bedroom and Castiel would get the guest room. The guest room was pretty much just an empty room with a bed and a desk. John got Dean and Sam to help the younger boy move in and make the room his own. For the first few weeks of Cas and Anna living with the Winchester’s it was a little awkward. The ten year old was still very shy towards them and stayed in his room most of the day. But as the months began to pass he became closer and closer to his new step family. He was practically best friends with Sammy, who was basically the little brother he never had. Dean on the other hand he was still a little awake around. He admired the older boy and decided he wanted to be just like him when he got older. He even sort of followed Dean around like a lost puppy and copied a few of the things the thirteen year old did. Dean thought it was annoying at first but Cas grew on him and he began to accept the fact his little step brother adored him and thought it was sort of sweet. 

 

**CHAPTER TWO:**

 

        “Cas, honey are you awake. It’s time to get up for sch-“ Anna Winchester’s jaw dropped and hazel eyes widened as she opened her son’s bedroom door to wake him up for school. The twelve year old was lying in the middle of his bed, soaked in beads of sweet all over his young body, and tears pouring out of his big blue yes. “Castiel! What’s wrong, baby?” His mom asked, rushing to the bed and pulling him into her arms. “I-it h-hurts, mommy-y.” The raven haired preteen whined, a son leaving his mouth as he jolted in pain in his mother’s lap. “John! Come quick! Somethings wrong with Cas!” The redhead called for her husband, worrying taking over all of her other emotions. “What?!” John asked, coming into his step sons room. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him! He’s burning up and he says his in a lot of pain.” His wife exclaimed, tears beginning to pool in her own eyes. John sighed, “It’s alright, sweetie. Cas has just presented as an Omega, he’s gonna be fine.” He explained, putting a comforting hand on his mate’s shoulder. “Oh, my sweet baby. He’s growing up so fast. Don’t worry, Castiel, the pain will go away soon I promise.” Anna cradled her only pup in her arms, rocking him back and forth soothingly.

 

        “Dad? Is everything ok? What’s wrong with Cas?” Sam, now 10, asked from the door way. A concerned pout taking over his usually smiley features. Dean suddenly came up behind him, presented as an Alpha for now two years he understood what was happening. Presenting as an Alpha was painful, but presenting as an Omega, that’s almost unbearable. He knew the second he got a whiff of Cas’s scent tht morning, it had changed, a sweet honey smell strongly mixing in with the regular daisies and ocean breeze. _Omega_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C:


End file.
